Kenderella
by Kathy Roscoe
Summary: Kaneki Ken en vez de tener un mundo turvio y realista estara afrontando las espirales de la fantasia llevando a cabo el papel de la dulce pero desafiante Cenicienta


Capítulo uno  
El nacer de un príncipe, el nacer de un esclavo.  
Eran las doce de la medianoche, todos los hogares estaban cerrados bajo llave y con las luces apagadas, no se sentía las risas de los niños que jugaban en el dia ni la fresca brisa de la tarde que corría por los árboles frutales, mas bien predominaba el miedo y el terror sobre una madre primeriza tratando de dar a luz a su hijo, sin ayuda ni socorro, ni parteras que pudiesen ayudarla a aguantar y calmar su dolor, en cambio el padre de la criatura estaba por llegar a la casa y al llegar y ver la lucha de su esposa para parir a su primogénito intantanéamente tiró los libros que tenía debido a que trabajaba como blibliotecario y corrió hacia ella para poder asistirle.  
¡Puja!¡ Puja mujer! - le gritaba su esposo para motivarla a parir el hijo de su vientre.  
Eso hago- le contestó sulfurada- !Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Que inmenso dolor!.  
Vamos, 1,2,3 ¡pujaaa!- dijo su esposo- Mira ya está saliendo- dijo el sorprendido  
¡Buaaaa!- Eran los gritos del recién nacido  
¡Mira querida nuestro hijo!- Dijo su esposo al ver que el bebè era un fuerte y saludable varón.  
Oh, por Dios, un varón- dijo la madre- Dios, que trabajo me ha dado esta hermosura- dijo fatigada.  
Ya descansa, no grites, es mejor que el bebè y tú ya duerman y por lo visto ya èl se adelanto- dijo él con una sonrisa al ver a su primer hijo durmiendo en el regazo de la madre.  
Si tienes razón, mañana tendremos un largo viaje pra volver al palacio- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero,¿ que nombre le daremos a este nuevo príncipe?- se preguntó ella  
Ken, el príncipe Ken- dijo con asombro el padre, el rey de un gran reino lejano.  
Ken, me gusta, es un nombre humilde y puro, como el de su parentela- dijo ella acariciando al bebé- vamos, hay que dormir, buenas noches querido- dijo ella dandole un beso en la frente.  
Buenas noches amor, que descanses- Dijo el sonriendo y apagando la vela que los alumbraba y acurrucandose junto a su esposa e hijo, junto a su familia.  
Y así fue, de un tortuoso nacimiento salió un maravilloso nacimiento de un noble que trataría de cambiar este distorcionado mundo.  
Pasó la noche y al día siguiente la pareja se preparó para el viaje que los llevaría a su hogar, al palacio real, pero, se preguntaran: ¿Cómo una pareja de nobles paró en aquel pobre hostal? Muy fácil, estaban huyendo de los que amenazaban con su paz y tranquilidad, de un extraño clan canibal que los perseguía porque su reino aclamaba con la paz y la igualdad entre ambas razas, entre tales canibales y los humanos. Debido a ese problema tal pareja tuvo que buscar la información necesaria para poder defender a su pueblo y por eso para no llamar la atención simularon ser una pareja pobre formada por una mujer cuyo esposo era un bibliotecario local, pero, ya obtenida la información por los libros y en especial el parto del niño ya podían regresar a su hogar.  
Pasaron horas, días, desde que aquella pareja partió de aquel pueblo, cuando ya se vieron en la entrada de la capital del reino se asombraron no solo ellos sino tambien sus soldados de verlos en deplorable estado y de ver que tenían un bebé consigo.  
¡Alteza! ¡Alteza! Aguarde ya vamos a asistirle- decía el jefe de la guarda real- vamos lleven a la reina y al bebé al consultorio personal del castillo.  
Los soldados procedieron a cumplir las órdenes del capitán.  
Ya, estamos bien en especial el bebè- dijo el rey- solo entremos al palacio- terminó diciendo el rey.  
Los sirvientes de la guardia procedieron a acercarse al bebé y llevarlo adentro para que sea atendido. Sus padres iban tras él.  
Así fue, la familia real llegó sana y salva al castillo real y al ver que su hijo estaba bajo el cuidado de las nodrizas, se dirijieron a la sala de juntas del palacio, donde les esperaban los ministros y representantes exteriores del reino, para discutir la gran problématica que aturdía al pueblo, en cuanto a su seguridad y futuro, la amenaza del nuevo pero temible clan canibal que en tan pocos siglos habían acabado con media población.  
Tal clan atacaba de forma inesperada e instàntanea, de una forma de que las víctimas no podían ni escapar ni mucho menos ver las armas que portaban, pero lo más escalofriante para ellos era que en la mayoría de los casos no se encontraban los rastros de los asesinados, de los cuerpos, nada, solo algunos que tenían mucha suerte de escapar con vida y algunas extremidades iban de inmediato a la comisaría, dandoles el horroroso testimonio, frente a esas caracteristicas los aldeanos le llamaron a los canibales "Ghouls" debido a que atacaban como fantasmas ( Ghost en inglés) y por sus actos sin alma ( Souls en inglés). Los reyes estaban al grito de tales ataques a su pueblo, y decepcionados al ver que ninguna táctica que empleaban resultaba, de ahí la razón de convocar la reunión.  
Su señoría - dijo el capitán de las fuerzas del norte, Kuredo Mado- es un gusto verle con vida y felicitarle por concebir a nuevo príncipe- dijo con una sonrisa.  
Muchas gracias- dijo la reina- aduanado esto debemos iniciar la reunión, mi esposo y yo agradecemos su presencia- dijo ella mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de la habitación- prosiguiendo el tema, estamos aquí para encontrar de manera colectiva la solución a las repentinas muertes entre el pueblo, es decir, erradicar el clan canibal de una vez por todas.  
Oh cuanta determinación posee Reina- dijo el Capitán Mado- frente a esto ideé una propuesta algo simple, pero un tanto efectiva.  
¿Cuál es su propuesta?- preguntó la reina- porfavor proceda a explicarla.  
Muy bien- respondió este- es un proceso simple y complejo a la vez, en fin, hemos visto que a pesar de incluir el más fuerte armamento en contra de esta amenaza no funciona, dejandonos indefensos al descubierto, bueno aquí os presento la salvación de la humanidad:- dijo este sacando una espada de tonalidad similar al mercurio- El excalibur de la carne:" Kinque"- dejando sorprendido a todos que integraban la corte. Esta es la única debilidad de esos homúnculos del abismo.  
Increible capitán- contestó el expedicionario y jefe de las tropas Arima- ¿Qué tan efectivas son estas armas y cómo afianza su hipotésis?.  
Muy fácil - dijo este con un tono sádico- recuerdan la aparición de esta raza en la aldea, bueno para resumir, mi familia prestó servicio a la protección de los habitantes, no obstante esos monstruos mataron a mi amada esposa y se dirigían al refugío donde estaba mi hija, entonces al hacerle frente a los monstruos con mis armas no funcionaba pero al exterminar a uno de su especie le arranqué sus ventosas y las usé como puñal, derribando así a mis oponentes y salvando a los demás incluyendo a mí pequeña hija, ¿entonces esta historia cuenta como tú respuesta?- terminó diciendo este.  
Excelente argumentó- respondió Arima.  
Entonces- dijo Mado- ¿Acepta esta posible solución, mi Reina?- preguntó Mado.  
Observando la situación que afrontamos, y viendo una posible llave que aumentaría no solo nuestra sobrevencia sino también al futuro de nuestro reino, mi esposo, soberano de estas tierras y esta servidora aceptamos su petición, pero digame, ¿ cómo proveeremos a los soldados tales equipamientos?- preguntó la reina con leve confusión.  
Muy fácil- dijo con una simple sonrisa- mis tropas tienen ya su disposición diversos cádaveres de los cánibales tras la expediciones reales, si usted apoya a nuestra tropa, podremos obtener los recursos para forjar armas para contrarestar al enemigo. La desición es vuestra, mis reyes.  
Bueno, en ese caso aprovamos esta propuesta- respondió la reina- Concluimos la reunión acompañados de un banquete en el comedor real.  
Y así fue, en poco tiempo el reino llevó a cabo en poco tiempo tales planes, no obstante con el paso del tiempo las vidas de los reyes se estinguieron a causa de la muerte, el rey murió en la guerra que decidiría la eficacía de las armas para salvar a la aldea y la reina murió a causa del estrés ocasionado por atender a sus deberes maternales y reales sola, debido a que el príncipe era muy joven no pudo ejercer su cargo, lo cual causó que el reino fuese administrado por el consejo hasta que tuviera más edad.  
El príncipe, por su parte estudiaba y sobretodo se preparaba para administrar el reino, no obstante en sus estudios se enamoró de una joven que trabajaba en su palacio, quedó prendado de su belleza y cuando salieron fuera del reino para estar solos, la joven le tendió una trampa, lo secuestró y lo sacó fuera de las puertas de su reino, el joven no tenia con que hacerle frente, y atrapado solo le quedaba maldecir aquella joven que una vez estaba en su corazón: Lady Rize, o más bien conocida como Lady Carnívora.

Kenderella  
Capítulo uno  
El nacer de un príncipe, el nacer de un esclavo.  
Eran las doce de la medianoche, todos los hogares estaban cerrados bajo llave y con las luces apagadas, no se sentía las risas de los niños que jugaban en el día ni la fresca brisa de la tarde que corría por los árboles frutales, mas bien predominaba el miedo y el terror sobre una madre primeriza tratando de dar a luz a su hijo, sin ayuda ni socorro, ni parteras que pudiesen ayudarla a aguantar y calmar su dolor, en cambio el padre de la criatura estaba por llegar a la casa y al llegar y ver la lucha de su esposa para parir a su primogénito instantáneamente tiró los libros que tenía debido a que trabajaba como bibliotecario y corrió hacia ella para poder asistirle.  
¡Puja!¡ Puja mujer! - le gritaba su esposo para motivarla a parir el hijo de su vientre.  
Eso hago- le contestó sulfurada- !Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Que inmenso dolor!.  
Vamos, 1,2,3 ¡pujaaa!- dijo su esposo- Mira ya está saliendo- dijo el sorprendido  
¡Buaaaa!- Eran los gritos del recién nacido  
¡Mira querida nuestro hijo!- Dijo su esposo al ver que el bebè era un fuerte y saludable varón.  
Oh, por Dios, un varón- dijo la madre- Dios, que trabajo me ha dado esta hermosura- dijo fatigada.  
Ya descansa, no grites, es mejor que el bebè y tú ya duerman y por lo visto ya èl se adelanto- dijo él con una sonrisa al ver a su primer hijo durmiendo en el regazo de la madre.  
Si tienes razón, mañana tendremos un largo viaje pra volver al palacio- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero,¿ que nombre le daremos a este nuevo príncipe?- se preguntó ella  
Ken, el príncipe Ken- dijo con asombro el padre, el rey de un gran reino lejano.  
Ken, me gusta, es un nombre humilde y puro, como el de su parentela- dijo ella acariciando al bebé- vamos, hay que dormir, buenas noches querido- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente.  
Buenas noches amor, que descanses- Dijo el sonriendo y apagando la vela que los alumbraba y acurrucándose junto a su esposa e hijo, junto a su familia.  
Y así fue, de un tortuoso nacimiento salió un maravilloso nacimiento de un noble que trataría de cambiar este distorsionado mundo.  
Pasó la noche y al día siguiente la pareja se preparó para el viaje que los llevaría a su hogar, al palacio real, pero, se preguntaran: ¿Cómo una pareja de nobles paró en aquel pobre hostal? Muy fácil, estaban huyendo de los que amenazaban con su paz y tranquilidad, de un extraño clan caníbal que los perseguía porque su reino aclamaba con la paz y la igualdad entre ambas razas, entre tales caníbales y los humanos. Debido a ese problema tal pareja tuvo que buscar la información necesaria para poder defender a su pueblo y por eso para no llamar la atención simularon ser una pareja pobre formada por una mujer cuyo esposo era un bibliotecario local, pero, ya obtenida la información por los libros y en especial el parto del niño ya podían regresar a su hogar.  
Pasaron horas, días, desde que aquella pareja partió de aquel pueblo, cuando ya se vieron en la entrada de la capital del reino se asombraron no solo ellos sino también sus soldados de verlos en deplorable estado y de ver que tenían un bebé consigo.  
¡Alteza! ¡Alteza! Aguarde ya vamos a asistirle- decía el jefe de la guarda real- vamos lleven a la reina y al bebé al consultorio personal del castillo.  
Los soldados procedieron a cumplir las órdenes del capitán.  
Ya, estamos bien en especial el bebè- dijo el rey- solo entremos al palacio- terminó diciendo el rey.  
Los sirvientes de la guardia procedieron a acercarse al bebé y llevarlo adentro para que sea atendido. Sus padres iban tras él.  
Así fue, la familia real llegó sana y salva al castillo real y al ver que su hijo estaba bajo el cuidado de las nodrizas, se dirijieron a la sala de juntas del palacio, donde les esperaban los ministros y representantes exteriores del reino, para discutir la gran problématica que aturdía al pueblo, en cuanto a su seguridad y futuro, la amenaza del nuevo pero temible clan canibal que en tan pocos siglos habían acabado con media población.  
Tal clan atacaba de forma inesperada e instàntanea, de una forma de que las víctimas no podían ni escapar ni mucho menos ver las armas que portaban, pero lo más escalofriante para ellos era que en la mayoría de los casos no se encontraban los rastros de los asesinados, de los cuerpos, nada, solo algunos que tenían mucha suerte de escapar con vida y algunas extremidades iban de inmediato a la comisaría, dándoles el horroroso testimonio, frente a esas características los aldeanos le llamaron a los caníbales "Ghouls" debido a que atacaban como fantasmas ( Ghost en inglés) y por sus actos sin alma ( Souls en inglés). Los reyes estaban al grito de tales ataques a su pueblo, y decepcionados al ver que ninguna táctica que empleaban resultaba, de ahí la razón de convocar la reunión.  
Su señoría - dijo el capitán de las fuerzas del norte, Kuredo Mado- es un gusto verle con vida y felicitarle por concebir a nuevo príncipe- dijo con una sonrisa.  
Muchas gracias- dijo la reina- aduanado esto debemos iniciar la reunión, mi esposo y yo agradecemos su presencia- dijo ella mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de la habitación- prosiguiendo el tema, estamos aquí para encontrar de manera colectiva la solución a las repentinas muertes entre el pueblo, es decir, erradicar el clan caníbal de una vez por todas.  
Oh cuanta determinación posee Reina- dijo el Capitán Mado- frente a esto ideé una propuesta algo simple, pero un tanto efectiva.  
¿Cuál es su propuesta?- preguntó la reina- por favor proceda a explicarla.  
Muy bien- respondió este- es un proceso simple y complejo a la vez, en fin, hemos visto que a pesar de incluir el más fuerte armamento en contra de esta amenaza no funciona, dejandonos indefensos al descubierto, bueno aquí os presento la salvación de la humanidad:- dijo este sacando una espada de tonalidad similar al mercurio- El excalibur de la carne:" Kinque"- dejando sorprendido a todos que integraban la corte. Esta es la única debilidad de esos homúnculos del abismo.  
Increible capitán- contestó el expedicionario y jefe de las tropas Arima- ¿Qué tan efectivas son estas armas y cómo afianza su hipotésis?.  
Muy fácil - dijo este con un tono sádico- recuerdan la aparición de esta raza en la aldea, bueno para resumir, mi familia prestó servicio a la protección de los habitantes, no obstante esos monstruos mataron a mi amada esposa y se dirigían al refugío donde estaba mi hija, entonces al hacerle frente a los monstruos con mis armas no funcionaba pero al exterminar a uno de su especie le arranqué sus ventosas y las usé como puñal, derribando así a mis oponentes y salvando a los demás incluyendo a mí pequeña hija, ¿entonces esta historia cuenta como tú respuesta?- terminó diciendo este.  
Excelente argumentó- respondió Arima.  
Entonces- dijo Mado- ¿Acepta esta posible solución, mi Reina?- preguntó Mado.  
Observando la situación que afrontamos, y viendo una posible llave que aumentaría no solo nuestra sobrevivencia sino también al futuro de nuestro reino, mi esposo, soberano de estas tierras y esta servidora aceptamos su petición, pero dígame, ¿ cómo proveeremos a los soldados tales equipamientos?- preguntó la reina con leve confusión.  
Muy fácil- dijo con una simple sonrisa- mis tropas tienen ya su disposición diversos cadáveres de los caníbales tras la expediciones reales, si usted apoya a nuestra tropa, podremos obtener los recursos para forjar armas para contrarrestar al enemigo. La decisión es vuestra, mis reyes.  
Bueno, en ese caso aprobamos esta propuesta- respondió la reina- Concluimos la reunión acompañados de un banquete en el comedor real.  
Y así fue, en poco tiempo el reino llevó a cabo en poco tiempo tales planes, no obstante con el paso del tiempo las vidas de los reyes se extinguieron a causa de la muerte, el rey murió en la guerra que decidiría la eficacia de las armas para salvar a la aldea y la reina murió a causa del estrés ocasionado por atender a sus deberes maternales y reales sola, debido a que el príncipe era muy joven no pudo ejercer su cargo, lo cual causó que el reino fuese administrado por el consejo hasta que tuviera más edad.  
El príncipe, por su parte estudiaba y sobretodo se preparaba para administrar el reino, no obstante en sus estudios se enamoró de una joven que trabajaba en su palacio, quedó prendado de su belleza y cuando salieron fuera del reino para estar solos, la joven le tendió una trampa, lo secuestró y lo sacó fuera de las puertas de su reino, el joven no tenia con que hacerle frente, y atrapado solo le quedaba maldecir aquella joven que una vez estaba en su corazón: Lady Rize, o más bien conocida como Lady Carnívora.


End file.
